<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You Here by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142658">Why Are You Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky'>howthemoonsuitsthenightsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel finds himself heading towards Carla, wanting to tell her all of the thoughts in his head, but a rainstorm and the situation they're in get in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samuel García Domínguez/Carla Rosón Caleruega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, I just found this on my laptop, written in mid-October last year. I only vaguely remember writing it and don't remember exactly when I set it, but still wanted to post it anyway, especially because in season 3 Samu and Carla are still causing me pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samuel doesn’t know where his feet are leading him as he leaves the house for the second time that night. The first, he knows was a foolish errand, a trip to Guzman’s old house, to her old house. As if seeing the place again would make it any better, as if it would justify his choice any more. In order to save a person he loves, he has to lose another. The universe has a strange sense of balance like that, he muses. But he’s lost too many people before to lose another one without a fight.</p>
<p>So, that’s how he ends up storming out of the house, a house which until a couple of weeks ago was starting to hold happy memories again, towards the person who made those memories happy. </p>
<p>The streets are quieter than he remembers, though he’s lost track of time. For all he knows it could be four in the morning and even those committed to seeing the night through could have given up. It makes his footsteps too loud against the cobbles. If he had his bike, at least the sound of the wheels would be loud enough to drown out some of his thoughts, but he’s not too eager to get back on his bike, especially because it’s still unrideable. </p>
<p>Without warning, big splats of water starts to hit the pavement around him. Within a moment, he can no longer hear his own footsteps, within another he’s drenched from head to toe. But it doesn’t stop him, not when he’s so close. </p>
<p>He stops when he sees it, the gates to her home. They’re shut tight, but up the drive, he can see lights on in the house. Somewhere nearby he hears a clap of thunder and moves to shelter under some foliage across the street. </p>
<p>Bringing a sodden hand up to his face, Samuel shuts his eyes and tries to find the reasons within himself as to why he’s here. It’s not like this place holds any memories for the two of them. This place is just her, her and her family, who Samuel would rather have no part in at all. </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes again, a car is coming along the road. He steps back, hoping not to be noticed in the dark night rain, hoping that he won’t have to worry about the rich people sending their lackies after him, not so soon after the last time. </p>
<p>The car swerves just before her driveway, stopping smoothly in front of the gates, as if showing off that the driver can perform such a manoeuvre in the rain. The gates start to open and he can hear the engine rev as it prepares to move off. Just as Samuel is about to let out a sigh of relief, the rear passenger side door opens and an umbrella pokes out. As the person emerges, Samuel can feel himself holding his breath, his heart racing faster than ever.</p>
<p>Once the passenger is out, the car pulls away, a fair bit slower than it approached. The person walks over, dressed so darkly and with an umbrella so black that they almost fade into the night. Though, they could never fade to him. They stop a couple of feet away. </p>
<p>“Carla.” Her name slips out from between Samuel’s lips before he realises what he’s doing. He sees her react to the sound, her shoulders coming up closer to her ears, her grip tightening on the handle of her umbrella. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” The question holds no warmth, no friendliness. </p>
<p>In his answer, Samuel can only be honest with her. “I … I don’t know.”</p>
<p>It’s clear to see, even with so little light, that she isn’t best pleased with his answer. “You don’t know?” Her pace gets faster as she gets more rattled. “You don’t know why you’re standing outside of my house at midnight on a Tuesday? You don’t know why you came to see me after you made me break my promises and throw people I care about under the bus? When you broke every ounce of trust between us? I can’t believe you, Samuel.” She spits his name, lurching forward and causing a load of water to spill off her umbrella towards him. </p>
<p>“I would never have done it to you unless it was absolutely necessary, you know that, you know that your promises were destroying my family.”</p>
<p>She freezes, her mouth agape. “And now you’ve destroyed mine, so we’re even.” With a swish of her ponytail as she turns, she begins to walk away, but this time, Samuel chooses to reach out, to hold her by her wrist as he used to do so many times in a different way. </p>
<p>“Carla, wait.” His voice sounds like he’s begging and at this point, something he knows he’d be willing to try. She spins back around, bringing them both under the protection of her umbrella, their breath mingling in the small space between them. “This isn’t how I wanted this to go.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can imagine how you wanted it to go.” She reaches forward, grabbing his crotch through his soaked trousers. In any other situation, she would have warranted more than a response, but whether it’s a mix of the physical circumstances or emotional circumstances or both, there’s not one to be found tonight. She looks down, confusion written across her features. </p>
<p>“Do you not think that I value you for more than that?” he questions, his voice trembling. </p>
<p>She releases him suddenly before turning once more. “Goodnight, Samu.”</p>
<p>This time, he can only watch as she strides away, her figure becoming one with the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>